


Just Pretend

by ladylegsenjolras



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, They're already dead when the fic begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylegsenjolras/pseuds/ladylegsenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jon is the last robot left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request for funsizelovesdonuts on Tumblr.

"Here ya go, Rabbit," The Jon said calmly, placing a dish in front of where he sat. Nothing was actually on the plate since robots don't eat, but that was ok, it was just pretend. He set to work making up an imaginary sandwich. "This one's for you, Hatchy, it's your favorite," he giggled. The Jon looked up at The Spine, hands on his hips. "Aw, Spine, are you really not going to have anything?" He shook his head, but smiled. "Alright, guys, dig in!"

With that, he picked up the imaginary food on his plate and pretended to eat. Rabbit, HatchWorth, and The Spine, however, didn't. They hadn't moved in the past several years. They sat in their chairs around the table, eyes dark and heads slumped. Their blue matter cores had failed long ago. 

After Peter Walter VI had died, the Walter family name had died with him. The other humans had grown old and died as well, leaving no one to care for the wearing robots. They could give themselves emergency repairs, but none of them were trained to give upgrades. 

HatchWorth's system failed first. His blue matter core had finally ruptured, sending shockwaves through the manor and leaving him beyond repair. Rabbit was the next. He simply became so rusted that he was unable to move, and the bots couldn't access his core or his fuel system to keep him alive. The Spine had managed to keep his run down feelings from The Jon in order for him to not worry. Eventually, the strain on his system to appear healthy caused it to crash.

The Jon had been alone in the manor for close to a decade. He kept to his same routines, though. He would check on each of his decrepit friends before going into stasis for the night. His routine had to change when he found himself unable to climb the stairs to his room, however. So, nowadays he just stayed on the ground floor. 

Today, he was bored, and he decided to play pretend. He had dragged his friends over from where they lay and set them up in chairs. He made them sit up as straight as he could. He had gathered some of Peter's nicest china to use. Normally he wasn't supposed to touch it, but he figured it was ok. 

"Come on, guys, eat up! Your food is getting cold, and I made it just for you!" The Jon said with mock annoyance. But he chuckled to himself. He picked up Rabbit's arm and motioned like Rabbit was picking up the food off his plate. "There ya go, see? It's your favorite," he said with a laugh. His smile slowly faded as he watched Rabbit's arm move. He looked across the table at the silent, empty forms of his friends. He dropped Rabbit's arm and looked down at his plate.

"Why is it covered in oil?" he asked out loud. Another drop of oil fell down onto the plate. The Jon touched his face, and when he took his hand away, his fingers were smudged with black. "Oh, I must be crying," he whispered. A sob escaped from his mouth before he could stop it. He folded his arms on the table and began to weep violently. 

There was no point in hiding it. It was just pretend.


End file.
